


It never heals~ the scars

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, it's not even incest.. just Damian getting ideas but not truly anything happening, its all Morgan's fault lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: He, himself didn’t expect this turn of events if he had to be honest. How it all came to be and why did it go down to this, only his sadistic and perverse side knew. He just wanted to gain Damian’s thrust and liberate the boy from Bruce’s influence and shadow, yet the sole idea of the boy being totally under his control and violent hand was a thrill that he didn’t know he could love so much.PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THE FIC! THANK YOU !
Relationships: Morgan Ducard/Damian Wayne, implied Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It never heals~ the scars

**Author's Note:**

> oh my!!! i don't remember last time i actually wrote a non-con fic lol! Poor Dami ;3; !!!!!  
> it was a request from friend on twitter/discord... that there aren't many Morgan/Damian fics and for my giveaway i promised to write one 8D!  
> SO!!!  
> hopefully people who READ the tags will enjoy this fic!!  
> its been a while! i usually write romance fics now lol!!  
> i hope i didnt loose touch tho? lol!!!  
> ENJOY THO XD!!!!!!!

“Atta boy!” a cold, emotional voice spoke up, chucking soon after speaking as he tried to contain himself from laughing louder.

The only things you could hear were wet, sloppy sounds and hushed moans escaping in the room that was already filled with darkness and silence making space for squeaks, sneers, or growls on the amount of silence that was present.

The man’s hand moved down, groping at the silky hair of the boy below him trying his best not to be violent nor harsh. He wanted to savor the moment as the pleasure was indeed overwhelming and incredibly arousing. 

The more the boy tried the more Morgan felt incredibly proud and eager.

He, himself didn’t expect this turn of events if he had to be honest. How it all came to be and why did it go down to this, only his sadistic and perverse side knew. He just wanted to gain Damian’s thrust and liberate the boy from Bruce’s influence and shadow, yet the sole idea of the boy being totally under his control and violent hand was a thrill that he didn’t know he could love so much.

Indeed Damian Wayne, none other, was now on his knees taking his huge cock inside his small mouth trying his best to please the man above him, completely hypnotized by the sole arousal and neediness in the air.

But Damian Wayne was no beggar nor pushover… it was really hard to fully break him and have him on his knees like this, one obedient pet to control and maneuver as he pleased. 

No! Damian was nothing like a pet… he had to make the boy fall on his knees by force; brainwash him, break his mind completely and make sure there was no return. How his father still didn’t find him was something Morgan amazes himself with. 

The boy did try to contact Bruce as soon as he noticed Morgan’s true intention, but that was just a failed attempt to regain himself on his father’s side. Morgan knew better… he knew Damian was just a lost child and being told so many lies about how he should act and not kill… try to be the perfect copy of Batman himself was only making him weaker and confused.

He knew the boy had so much more potential… yes! To turn into the future Batman… yes! To be a better upgrade of him… YES!  
That will be Damian Wayne!

“come on… just a bit more….” he moved his hips, Damian unconsciously opening his mouth more, relaxing his throat and swallowing more of that fat cock, taking him as deep as he could just to satisfy the man.

No! Damian Wayne was not a beggar…. He won’t beg for Morgan to finish. He will not beg for Morgan to set him free and spare his own body. No! That wasn’t who Damian was.  
He will take everything that Morgan gives him and return even more than he can! His father wasn’t coming any time soon. He just had to buy more time, get more time to think … or try to think. It was hard with a dick shoved down his throat, violated as much as it could, and made a mess!

The first time Morgan told Damian to get on his knees and beg was certainly a shock for the boy to acknowledge. He would never knee in front of anyone, not his father, not Dick… and certainly not a villain like Morgan.

He knew about him…that little information his father gave him was enough to gain some info on the man, surely Damian couldn’t know that Morgan had an affinity over younger boys.. or maybe was it only Damian?

He didn’t know…and didn’t want to find out. He tried to fight it back so many times. Getting slapper over and over again, thrown on the floor and stepped on, the way Morgan broke his ribs and tried his best to keep most of his body intact while still torturing the boy.  
Morgan knew he couldn’t break Damian with torture nor violence… he will never get thru to him… but there might be a better way. A way even Damian Wayne could be broken.

-your father did the same. You are just like him, a begging, moaning mess.. a slut.. just like papa!-

Damian lost his composure. He knew Morgan was lying… he knew that wasn’t true. His father would never share a bed with someone like Morgan. He would rather die than….

… all of a sudden he was already on the ground, chained this time as Morgan fingered him open…scissor him just to perfection making sure Damian would moan every time. He would still chant over and over again how much his father loved it… begged for more and just pushed himself back into his hand.

It was all a lie Damian knew… but it was intriguing and arousing, the idea of his father on the ground being pounded by someone. Seeing his horny expression and wanting more and more.

Damian knew it was a lie… but either way…it didn’t even matter. The fact he could get aroused with the idea of Bruce being taken by another man was already a good enough excuse to justify his arousal and slutty mouth.

Sure Damian didn’t have daddy issued, or so he thought. He never imagined Bruce in any type of sexual relationship. He never would… it was Morgan’s fault. It was his fault for putting that image into his brain and forcing him to think about it.

He kept repeating it… he forced him to have those feeling... it was all that scum’s fault… wasn’t it?

Was it?

-Good boy!-

He would repeat that constantly trying to make Damian kneel more, really forcing Damian’s persona to fail and just act like he wanted to.

He knew Damian knew how to beg and ask for more… and even if he didn’t want to admit it he would make him. He will break the boy it was just a matter of time.

The second time Morgan told Damian to get on his knees was certainly not because he wanted to please the boy. it was not even close to pleasure time…

Morgan had other ideas for the boy, stripped naked and chained to a wall just bare and vulnerable back against the cold brick as his knees were red from kneeling on the rocky ground… knowing how much pride Damian had while the boy looked back at the precious “R” just laying down on the ground, mocking him… for his weakness, for his vulnerability. He was so weak in his own eyes and his father’s….

-what would Bruce say if he saw you like this? Indeed…naked by force…but hard by will!-

And he was right… Damian was painfully erect right now. 

A degradation kink Morgan never knew the boy had. It was intriguing to find this out and extremely arousing knowing the boy’s body was far from honest, not like his mouth and filthy tongue that spat all sorts of poison to him.

-he would be so ashamed… look at you, Damian. The heir to the Al’Ghul throne, grandson of the Demon’s head, and a perfect Wayne successor … yet you’re leaking just by being observed and chained by a mere villain…. So amusing in my eyes…!-

Sure….Damian didn’t let it go that easy. He still had some fighting in him. he did try to fight back… told him he would die if his mother heard about this. He would die because Bruce would kill him…knowing that was uncertain…but he would get his rightfully deserved. He knew all this and spoke it but still found himself with his head against a wall and Morgan’s sharp fingers up his hips, just scratching his skin and ripping it every chance he got.

The blood from the blow was dripping down his forehead, eyes hazy and his body spasming with pain… it was a torture he could endure but not the type that came after….

No! Morgan did not penetrate the boy.. he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.. he had to get himself off on his own... struck against a wall and just begging for it.  
Damian Wayne didn’t beg… so he just had to go to sleep with a full hard-on and a lot of pain all over his body.

Now… the third time Damian was pushed on his knees it was indeed a treat for Morgan. This time Damian didn’t waste too much time talking and just kneed himself before the man could do anything else.

It was satisfying but not entirely sure it was working… there was still a spark in Damian’s eyes and yet there was no reply.

No reply at all… even after he forced himself inside Damian’s mouth… even after he fingered the boy making a bloody mess out of his hole just waiting for the boy to snap.  
No response…nothing.

Did he break him? of course not! 

Damian Wayne was not a weakling. He will never ask for mercy. He will certainly now ask it from a villain such as Morgan.

He was No-Body…. Just a Nobody like Damian Wayne was right now…

And Damian doesn’t knee down to villains like him.

Of course, he won’t. it’s not a full victory in Morgan’s eye yet still a battle he won. Maybe the war wasn’t over…but this battle was his.

Either Damian admitted it or not… he broke him. after a short amount of time…he still won over the boy.

Or so he thought….

“Hello Bruce… your problem child was more of a good little soldier than you thought…seems like he pulled the wool over your eyes and mine….”

Morgan laughed… he knew Bruce was listening now. He knew Bruce would be intrigued by this and search for him. He never stopped.

It wasn’t something Bruce would ever do… looking for his son was his prime goal right now and he was getting incredibly close…

A little too close in Morgan’s opinion.

“…I’d like to take full advantage of this G.P.S’s capability to transmit sounds, so listen closely…”

Once again a laugh…nothing from Bruce of course… 

but he knew he was listening…

“….. because these next noises you hear will be your son’s breaking!”

“ARGH!!!”

And indeed it was Damian breaking.. he thorn and struggled.. he tried to move away but the fact Morgan was pushing inside of him, with no preparation at all..it was hell!! He could feel every fiber of his body burn and scream… painful was a soft word to describe it.  
Torture was better!

“aah…nnaargh!!”

Another sharp slam, another thrust, more blood, and more pain!

Bruce gritted his teeth. That was his son… his beloved blood son, and Morgan was making …. No! Taking him by force! He knew the man wasn’t beating nor punching him because no sounds were similar to that.

He could hear skin slap against skin… it was torture to listen… Damian’s sobbing, groans of pain, and incredibly muffled begs were enough!

He lost it!!

He lost it completely.

“DAMIAN!!!!!!!”

*

“would you have done it…?”

Bruce’s eyes traveled down to see his son still in bed, now safe from harm but still heavily injured. The way Morgan tried to harm him was far worse than anything he could imagine… every wound would heal so fast.. yet these scars will never fade, never vanish.. it will scar him for the rest of his life… 

“done what?”

Bruce asked almost afraid of the answer… he could only imagine what Damian would say next.

“killed him….”

Oh yes….

Bruce knew this was coming… he knew Damian would ask such a question after everything he went thru. After killing Morgan himself he knew Damian would ask this of all questions.

And even tho Damian knew the answer Bruce still hesitated!

Of course, he would…

He would kill ANYONE …. Who touched HIS Damian!

**Author's Note:**

> oh myyy!! Bruce is jelly 8D !!!


End file.
